A Dark Candle For A Hope
by Honami Akimoto
Summary: Dengan tanganku, aku telah membunuhmu.. Dan sekarang sebuah lilin hitam menyala terang, siap mengabulkan satu permohonan konyolku.. Ya, permohonan untuk bertemu denganmu lagi..  Warn: YAOI, Soft LEMON, OOC, jadi bagi pembenci YAOI, harap klik BACK


**Disclaimer**: Death Note bukan punya Nami, tapi punya tuhh tuh.. -nunjuk bang Takeshi Ohba ama Tsugumi Ohba-

**Rate:** M

**Pair**: MattxMello

**Warning**: OOC, AU, YAOI, _soft _LEMON, jadi jika anda pembenci YAOI dan anak-anak dibawah rumah, eh ralat, di bawah umur, silahkan klik _BACK_ –tapi ni soft yaoi sih- .

**A/N**: Hallo minna-san.. Ketemu laagi ama author nami yang kereen.. XD -dilempar panci-

Uuhh... Ditengah terjangan badai sekolah dan ulangan2 nista(?), tsunami tagihan fic2(?), dan kejadian nista lainnya, author tetep lancar nulis! Oh yeaaaahh! -apanya yg lancar? Fic PH aja belon update2-

Ya, ini adalah fic permintaan dari Nay-senpai a.k.a Sasukiss.. XD

Sebenernya pas buat nga ada si lemon nyantol, tapi karena permintaan Sasukiss-senpai, jadilah fic _Soft_ Lemon.. muahahahahaha…. Fic ini juga sebenernya terinspirasi dari _MV_ 2ne1 ..nyahahahaha... 

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Enjoy It.. ^^**  
**

**.**

.

.

Kali ini, entah harus berapa kali lagi aku mengeluarkan bulir-bulir bening dari mataku.

Begitu banyak yang membuatku sakit.

Bukan penyakit, melainkan hati dan raga ini.

Sungguh.. Aku tidak dapat fokus pada apapun.

Kecuali hanya satu...

Saat sebuah kotak besar berwarna coklat yang ditenggelamkan ke dasar tanah, bulir-bulir pasir coklat menimbunnya hingga kotak besar itu lenyap dari pandanganku.

Entah aku harus sedih atau senang..

Musuh sekaligus pelabuhan hati ku tergeletak tak berkutik di dalam kotak besar itu.

Sekarang semuanya telah sirna, musuh.. Kekasih... Hilang semuanya..

Hilang..hilang dari hadapanku.. Lenyap tak bersisa.

Hanya tulang-tulang yang akan tersisa nantinya.

Udara dingin yang menusuk tubuh ini bagai seribu bilah pedang menancap diseluruh sisi, sama seperti hatiku.

Disatu sisi aku menang karena telah melenyapkan musuh keluargaku dan seluruh keturunanku.

Tapi, disisi lain..Hati ini tidak dapat berkutik melihat lenyap tak bernyawa.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan paksa, meninggalkan gundukan tanah coklat bertabur bunga-bunga putih.

Memang, aku datang dengan tangan kosong, tapi..diam-diam, telah kutinggalkan segala kenangan diatas gundukan tanah.

Tidak terlihat...ya memang, itu bukan benda, melainkan hanyalah kumpulan kenangan dan tanda maaf yang kutinggalkan dari hati.

Maaf... Ya maaf... Berbeda dengan orang lain setelah menghabisi musuh mereka langsung tertawa gembira, tetapi ini...kini harus kurasakan..betapa pahit dan sakitnya memutus benang nyawa musuh sekaligus kekasihku.

Begitu sakitnya, begitu pahitnya, sangat menyiksa hati.

Selalu terpikir olehku, apakah dunia ini sungguh kejam?

Tidak adakah orang yang baik? Bisakah kutemukan orang seperti itu di dunia yang dipenuhi kebusukan ego para penghuninya?

Aku selalu berpikir seperti itu..

Mengapa? Karena aku menginginkan dunia yang dititipkan oleh Tuhan, dipenuhi orang-orang baik, sehingga aku tidak perlu merasa sakit seperti ini.

Langit dipenuhi oleh awan hitamnya yang menggumpal, gemuruh bersahut-sahutan menyanyikan lagu duka.

Langkahku semakin menjauh dari tempat dimana kau berada.

Kini... Kita sudah berada di dunia yang berbeda.

Duniaku dipenuhi orang-orang yang busuk. Apakah kau juga sama? Apakah dunia tempatmu tinggal juga dipenuhi orang-orang busuk?

Ya... Mungkin ya.. Karena kau juga sama seperti yang lain..itu menurut pemikiran orang-orang terutama keluargaku..

Tetapi tidak dengan pikiranku yang berbanding terbalik..

Saat kau mendekati keluargaku, mereka ketakutan bagai melihat sang naga dipenuhi aura dingin yang mengamuk.

Tapi saat kau mendekatiku, bukan aura dingin, melainkan kehangatan..

Ya..kehangatan yang kau suguhkan, cintamu yang kau suguhkan, segalanya yang kau suguhkan padaku membuat aku semakin menjadi gila akan cinta dan tidak pernah mau melepasmu selamanya.

Aku juga selalu bertanya-tanya saat pedang yang akan kugunakan untuk menebasmu kupegang erat.

Kenapa.. Kenapa kau berbuat seperti ini? Bisakah kau hentikan? Bisakah kau berbuat lembut dan hangat sama seperti saat kau memelukku kepada orang-orang?

Kuselipkan segelintir harapan, harapan agar kau bisa menuruti sekali ini saja permintaanku...

Keluarga... Kekasih...

Saat memilih keduanya itu adalah hal yang paling tersulit dalam hidup.

Seperti dipinta untuk memilih antara nafas dan matahari..

Sulit... Akhir dari semua ini kupilih nafas keluarga daripada matahari..

Ego kah?

Kehilanganmu, bagaikan kehilangan sebuah matahari yang selalu memberikan kehangatan dan kenyamanan hati.

Benang cinta yang kurajut yang telah rusak, kini hanya kukubur dalam hati.

Sekarang, aku berdiri bagaikan bunga matahari yang layu karena kehilangan cahaya.

Entah aku dapat bertahan didunia yang dingin ini, ataukah tidak...  
**.**

.  
.

Raja siang telah menampakkan wajahnya ke dunia.

Cahaya hangatnya menembus dari celah jendela kamarku.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam sembari duduk dekat jendela, menatap langit cerah dengan hati suram.

Rasa sakit masih membekas jelas di hatiku.

Pagi yang kusambut dengan ceria, kini tidak.

Mata biruku menatap jam dinding coklat yang tergantung disudut kamar.

Pukul 08.00

Segeraku meninggalkan jendela kamarku dan menuruni tangga rumah, keluar dari pintu dan melihat banyak orang berlalu lalang membuka hari dengan beraktifitas seperti umumnya.

Dengan sedikit ulasan senyum paksa, kumelangkah keluar dan berjalan-jalan disekitar bermaksud menghilangkan sejenak beban di otakku.

Rupanya kumenuju tempat yang salah.

Tempat dimana kau dan aku pertama kali bertatap wajah.

Aku segera berlari kencang meninggalkan taman tadi, aku tidak mau mengeluarkan air mataku.

Tekad ku mantap untuk melupakan semua hal tentang dirimu hari ini..

Blam...

Suara pintu yang kututup kencang mampu membuat beberapa orang di rumah menoleh kaget.

Terus saja berlari menuju kamar, tak peduli pada tatapan-tatapan heran yang ada.

Kukunci kamarku, menutup seluruh tirai hijau, menyelimuti diri dengan selimut putih dan kupeluk bantal dengan erat.  
Tingkahku serupa dengan seseorang yang ketakutan.

Ketakutan.. Ya, aku takut akan bayangan dirimu yang muncul dalam otakku.  
Begitu susahnya kuhilangkan..

Tanpa terasa, bulir-bulir bening mengalir turun membasahi pipiku.

"Tuhan.. Kenapa susah melupakannya.. Sirna..! Sirna..! Pergi..! Kubilang pergi!"

Seperti mengusir seseorang di hadapanku.

Aku menutup wajahku yang panas dan berusaha mengusir dirimu dari hadapanku.

Perasaan ini sungguh melekat dalam hati, haruskah kurobek tirai kenangan yang penuh dengan dirimu, kubakar agar tak tersisa lagi dirimu di dalam diriku, dan kuhanyutkan dalam air agar semua tak bersisa.

Tidak bisa.. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya.

Disaat berbagai macam perasaan berkecamuk dalam diri, samar-samar kulihat seseorang berbaju hitam berdiri di hadapanku dengan siraman sinar yang putih.

Begitu menyilaukan sehingga harus kupincingkan mataku agar dapat melihat sosok tersebut.

Perlahan, sinarnya mulai sirna dan aku dapat melihat sosok itu dengan sempurna.

"Namaku Megumi…" Sahut sosok perempuan berbaju hitam itu, seolah ia menyadari tatapan bertanya '_siapa kau?'_ dari mata biru ku.

Ia mendekat, aku mundur dengan gugup.

Rambut pirang yang tergerai bebas, kalung berbandul salib hitam di lehernya yang tergantung pas, jubah hitam, sarung tangan hitam dihiasi gelang hitam dengan bandul bintang hitam, semua serba hitam.

Apakah dia Shinigami yang akan menjemputku?

Tapi sepertinya tidak.. Perempuan bernama Megumi itu menyodorkan sebuah kue bolu putih dengan lilin hitam kecil tertancap diatasnya dan meletakkannya diatas kasur.

Dengan menyentuh ujung sumbu, lilin langsung menyala.. Aku berhasil dibuatnya terkejut dan tercengang.

"Berdirilah di hadapan lilin ini, tutup matamu dan ucapkanlah dalam hati keinginanmu sesungguhnya. Maka.. Permohonan mu akan dikabulkan.."

Kata-kata terakhir itulah yang mampu membuatku amat tercengang.

Siapa? Siapa dia? Tahu-tahu muncul dihadapanku dan membuat sesuatu yang konyol.

Ya..konyol...itu bagiku.. Tapi.. Tidak ada salahnya kan dengan mencoba..

Kututup mataku dengan erat, melipat tanganku dan mengucapkan sebuah permohonan, ya..yang mungkin ini adalah sebuah permohonan konyol yang datang dari diriku..

**.**  
_'Pertemukan aku sekali lagi dengan dirinya…'  
_**.**

Perlahan kubuka mataku, aku sudah siap untuk menyiapkan sebuah suara untuk tertawa sekencang-kencangnya karena ini adalah konyol.

Tapi... Begitu membuka, aku sungguh terkejut dengan sosok yang muncul dihadapanku..

Ya.. Kau muncul dihadapanku dengan senyuman kecil..

Merinding, seluruh tubuhku gemetar, tak percaya dengan apa yang ada dihadapanku.

Mengucek mata hingga merah kulakukan berkali-kali.

Kau meraih tanganku dengan lembut.

"Kalau gatal jangan dikucek terus.. Tuh merahkan?.."

Sungguh..pengalaman mengerikan yang kualami seumur hidup dalam hidup ini! Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana..

Tapi suara perempuan pirang itu menyadarkanku.

Ia berbisik pelan, 'Permohonanmu dikabulkan, tapi itu akan segera lenyap seiring api yang menyala di lilin itu padam…'

Pandanganku tertuju pada lilin hitam yang menyala.

Syukurlah, belum padam..  
Apakah saat ini Tuhan tidak membenciku? Apakah Tuhan mendengarkan doa ku?

Aku tidak peduli dengan semuanya, yang kulakukan pertama kali adalah segera memeluknya erat..

Hangat, nyaman, perasaan yang sungguh kurindukan.

Ternyata yang ada dihadapanku adalah sosok dirimu yang asli, kukira ini hanyalah sebuah bayangan semata ataukah tiruan.

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukanmu, mengucapkan kata 'maaf' berkali-kali ibarat robot yang rusak.

Kukeluarkan segala amarah dan kata-kata yang belum tersampaikan padamu.

Kau mengelus rambut _blonde_ku dengan lembut sembari tersenyum kearahku.

"Jangan nangis.. Aku memaafkanmu.. Hm.. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu terus, ini takdir..takdir untukku, takdir yang harus kuterima.. "

Takdir itu terlalu kejam..! Aku tidak percaya lagi takdir.. Itu hanya bualan belaka agar orang menerima kenyataan yang sesungguhnya dalam hidup..

"Mati ditanganmu...adalah impianku.."

Apa? Apa ini? Kau bermaksud meninggalkanku? Kau bermaksud membuatku sengsara dengan memperlihatkan kematian yang mengerikan dihadapan mataku..

Hatiku sedih dan marah.

"Aku ingin melupakanmu.. Tapi tidak bisa…"

"Loh? Kenapa melupakanku? Hei.. Dengar.. Kalau kau melupakan seseorang yang sudah mati, orang tersebut akan benar-benar mati... "

Aku berpikir.. Kau betul.. Tapi, jika aku mengingat tentang dirimu ini, dadaku seakan pecah, kenangan dirimu harus kurobek agar kubisa hidup.

Kau menarik lembut daguku sembari tersenyum manis, aku menatapnya dengan mata sendu.

"Gomennasai..." Satu kata yang kau ucapkan padaku, membuat bulir-bulir bening seakan meleleh lagi di pipiku.

Dengan tangan lembutmu, kau mengusap pipiku dan mendekatkan wajah manismu.

Hampir tidak ada jarak antara wajahku yang kini dipenuhi semburat merah dengan wajah dirimu.

Sampai akhirnya, sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pelan bibirku.

Mataku terbelalak kaget menyadari bahwa bibirnya bertemu dengan bibirku.

Panas...wajahku menjadi panas dan memerah.

Pandanganku masih tetap lurus menatap kedepan, tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Tapi, entah apa yang membuatku berbuat seperti ini..  
Aku mendorong keras tubuhnya.

Wajar jikalau kau menatap heran padaku.

Wajahmu seolah-olah berkata 'kenapa?'

Lagi-lagi... Lagi-lagi aku memejamkan mataku dan menangis..

Bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi...aku sedang berusaha melupakanmu, tapi kalau seperti ini...bayanganmu akan sulit kuenyahkan...

Ciuman darimu yang begitu lembut, seakan tak pernah menyerah..

Percuma kumenghindar, tanganmu mengunci kepala serta tanganku.

Hentikan...tolong hentikan!

Tapi...entah makhluk apa yang merasukiku hingga kiniku tengah memejamkan mataku bukan karena menangis, tapi karena kenikmatan dan kelembutan kasih sayang yang kau bungkus dengan bibirmu itu, mampu membuat ombak dihati ini mereda.

Apalagi sekarang? Kau membuatku menambah kesedihan semakin dalam..

Kucoba ikuti...kucoba membalas ciuman lembutmu..perlahan..dan pelan.. Sampai jiwaku ikut terhenyak di dalamnya.

Padahalku mencoba untuk mengikutimu, kau melepas ciumanmu dan menatap dalam pada mataku..

Tatapan tajam yang kurindukan..tatapan yang kusukai...

"Maafkan aku, Mell.. Bukannya aku mau memperdalam ingatanmu tentangku..tapi..aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu, dan memberikan apa yang belum kuberikan.." Kau berbisik tepat di depan telingaku, sontak seluruh badanku merinding terlebih saat sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh cuping telingaku dan menggigitnya pelan.

Aku memalingkan wajahku dan membuang wajah merah padam tercampur oleh rasa sedihku yang tak ingin kuperlihatkan padamu.

Tangan hangatmu menyentuh pundakku dan memberikan kehangatan tubuhmu sekali lagi...sebelum, kau menciumku...

Ciuman pertama, ah..atau lebih tepat _First Kiss_ yang kudapatkan sungguh-sungguh tepat...tapi... Entahlah... Aku tidak dapat berpikir lebih lagi, selain memikirkan lembutnya ciumanmu.

Benarkah? Apakah benar orang yang menciumku ini adalah orang yang busuk? Benarkah?...benarkah?

Hatiku menjerit-jerit jika mengingat semua ejekan yang dilemparkan padanya..  
Seandainya...seandainya kau tidak bermusuhan dengan keluargaku, kau tidak akan seperti ini, Matt.. 

Bodoh...

Seolah mengetahui semua kegelisahanku, kau menyapu bibirku dengan lidahmu, meminta izin untuk masuk lebih..

Dengan ragu kubuka perlahan mulutku..

Entah apa lagi yang mau kau persembahkan... Entah apa lagi yang mau kulakukan... Aku tidak peduli..aku hanya ingin...kau berada di dekatku.. Itu cukup...

"Ngh..." Aku mendesah kecil di sela ciuman saat sesuatu menyentuh langit-langit mulut dan lidahku..

Kau menyapa pelan lidah lemahku yang tertidur agar terbangun dan bermain denganmu, berkata seolah lupakan saja masalahmu, nikmati apa yang ada..

Aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa sebelumnya hanya menggerakkan pelan, tapi sejurus kemudianku telah terbawa oleh permainan lihaimu yang lembut dan pelan tapi memabukkan. Sungguh...

Bermain-main bersama di dalam, salivamu mengalir bersama lidahmu dan turun ke dalam mulutku..

Tiba-tiba rasa sesak memaksaku untuk segera melepaskan ciuman itu sejenak untuk menghirup oksigen.

Kau tersenyum padaku, memberikan kesempatan tuk menghirup oksigen sejenak. Tapi... Mana bisa kuhirup jikalau melihat senyumannya yang mempesona layaknya seorang pangeran tampan.

Aku terkejut saat dia mendorongku pelan hingga akhirnya terjatuh di kasur putihku dengan posisi kau menindih badanku..

Aneh... Ada yang aneh.. Posisi ini sangat asing bagiku...

Ada sedikit ketakutan yang mendera.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?

"Tenang... Ini hanyalah sebuah permintaan maaf dariku, bukan penyiksaan bagi hatimu…"

Kau langsung menciumku lagi, tapi kali ini berbeda dengan sebelumnya..

Aura yang begitu panas, serta memburu keluar dari dirimu, begitu pun dengan ciuman yang ku terima begitu panas dan penuh nafsu..tapi selipan kasih sayang tak lupa kau berikan..

Sejenak, kau telah berhasil membuatku melupakan semua kesedihan, kau hapus air mata ini dengan semua kenikmatan yang kau berikan dari hatimu..

Sungguh.. Yang kulihat bukanlah nafsu semata yang keluar dari dirimu, melainkan kasih sayang dan kelembutan darimu..

Ya...aku berharap.. Sangat berharap...dan berandai.. Seandainya ku bisa memutar balik pendulum waktu, dan pergi ke masa lalu.. Aku mau hadir disisimu sebagai orang yang mampu mengubah hati kejimu, menjadi hati yang lembut selembut sutra, dan hati yang putih seputih salju, sama seperti yang kau lakukan padaku..

Aku hanya bisa berharap.. Suatu saat nanti ku diberi kesempatan untuk kembali ke masa lampau.. Tapi itu hanya bualan konyol dari seorang pengecut seperti diriku.. Tidak lebih..

Tapi, disini hanya ada satu hati yang mampu memahami semua perasaanku..

Ciuman itu begitu lama, hingga saliva mu menetes mengalir melalui daguku.

"Ngh..." Aku mendesah pelan saat lidahmu menyentuh dagu, meliuk-liuk dengan indah, dan...di salah satu tempat yang membuat desahanku semakin kencang saat kau menghisap dan menjilat tenguk dan perbatasan antara leher dan bahu kananku.  
Terus..dan terus kau membuat _kissmark_ di seluruh jenjang leher putihku hingga tak bersisa.

Perlahan, kau membuka baju hitam yang kukenakan sehingga dadaku terekspos jelas dimata hitamnya..

Malu..kurebut bajuku dan berusaha menutupinya. Tapi kau tersenyum jahil dan menyingkap baju yang kugunakan untuk menutupi dadaku dengan gigimu.

Hingga akhirnya kumelepaskan bajuku dan kau membuangnya jauh ke samping.

Arah lirikan matamu menuju ke arah tempat dimana dua tonjolan kecil merah marun di dadaku.

Kurasakan kau menyentuh lembut salah satu tonjolan itu yang membuatku mendesah lagi.

Ketika dirasa salah satu telah mengeras, kau berpindah pada tonjolan yang satunya, menghisap dan menjilat.

Sedangkan tangan yang tak terpakai kau gunakan tuk membelai hangat perut dan punggungku dengan pelan.

Puas dengan kedua tonjolan di dadaku, kau kembali menciumku, membelai bagian bawah diriku yang masih tertutup celana putih..

Perlahan tapi pasti, kau menurunkan resleting celanaku sampai seluruhnya terbuka.

Mata hijauku membuka dan melepaskan ciumanmu.

"A..apa yang...ngh..ka..kau lakukan?..."

Lagi-lagi tanganku berusaha menepis tanganmu, tapi sekali lagi..entah apa yang sedang merasuk diriku, kau sudah menjanjikan padaku akan permohonan maafmu.. Salahkah bila seperti ini?

Pelan...kau membelai pelan bagian bawah diriku yang mulai terasa sempit sambil terus menikmati bermain-main di dadaku.

Seakan kau mengerti akan gangguan yang membuatku tak nyaman dengan celana yang kurasa semakin menyempit, dengan segera kau menariknya dan sekarang hanya sisa kain kecil yang menutupi diriku.

Dengan sedikit jahil, menjilat 'kebanggaanku' yang masih terbungkus kain.

"A...aah...shh..." Aku mendesah nikmat saat sesuatu yang hangat membungkus 'kebanggaanku', mengelusnya dengan tangan halusmu dan memaju mundurkan dengan tempo sepelan mungkin.

Kuremas rambut merahmu untuk menahan gejolak di dada yang seakan menyesak keluar.

Entah karena nikmat ataukah alasan lain, aku menyuruhmu untuk mempercepat tempo permainanmu, kau mengangguk dan menuruti kemauanku, tetapi sebelumnya kau membuka seluruh pakaian yang menempel hingga seluruh tubuh _sexy_-mu terekspos jelas dimata hijauku.

Awalnya, aku menutupi kedua mataku..malu untuk memandangmu seperti itu..

Segera kau menindih tubuhku dan membuat _kissmark_ berulang kali di jenjang leher putihku.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.. Memejamkan mata, mendesah, dan menikmati..hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan.

Disela-sela kegiatanmu, kudapat merasakan sesuatu yang agak keras menyentuh 'kebanggaanku'.

Kontan, aku mendesah lagi dan aku tahu desahanku kali ini dapat membangkitkan gairahmu yang tak dapat kau tahan lagi.

Segera kau mengarah kesamping dan kebawah, menghisap 'kebanggaanku', lidahmu pun turut menari-nari lincah layaknya seperti sedang menjilat sebuah es krim yang begitu lezat.

Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama denganmu, kulakukan itu juga pada 'kebanggaanmu'. Tanpa rasa ragu sedikitpun, yah..mungkin karena gairahku yang begitu besar..

Pertama aku masih terlalu canggung melakukannya, tapi lama kelamaan kudengar kau juga mendesah, tanda bahwa kau menikmati permainan yang kuberikan.

Tiba-tiba seperti ada sesuatu yang keluar dari dalam, kuremas 'kebanggaanmu' dengan kencang sembari mendesah.

Mungkin sudah saatnya kenikmatan yang kurasakan memuncak, tapi tidak semudah itu... Kau menghentikannya, sebagai gantinya jari-jari rampingmu menyentuh 'kuncup mahkotaku' dan mendorongnya masuk.

Sakit...itulah yang pertama kurasakan..

Kemudian jari kedua berhasil menembus, lalu sampai jari ketiga..

Tiga jari kananmu kini berada penuh di dalam 'kuncup mahkotaku'.

"Akh...Ma...Matt..a..apa yang..kaulakukan..nhh..."

"Membimbingmu menuju surga..."

Surga? Kau ingin mengajakku ke surga yang sesungguhnya, ataukah surga dunia?  
Pemikiranku benar-benar polos.

Sampai akhirnya aku sudah agak tenang, kau menggerakkan perlahan jari-jari rampingmu mundur dan maju.. Terus dan terus..

Jari telunjuk dan jari manismu membentuk _zig-zag_ untuk memperlebar 'kuncup mahkotaku', sedangkan jari tengah kau gunakan untuk mencari sebuah 'titik kenikmatan' yang ada dalam diriku.

"Ah...la..lagi...ngghh...hh...te..terus Matt.." Akhirnya kau menemukan 'titik kenikmatanku'.

Sungguh, saat kau menyentuh 'titik' itu, perasaanku seakan terbang, terbuai oleh kenikmatan yang tiada tara, itulah yang namanya 'titik kenikmatan', bahkan ku mengharapkan yang menyentuhnya adalah 'benda' yang lebih besar lagi..

Dan benar saja, sebuah benda yang sudah berdiri sigap dan segera memasuki 'kuncup mahkotaku' perlahan...secara pelan.. Seolah kau tidak mau melihatku kesakitan..

Kulihat kau bersusah payah memasukkan 'kebanggaanmu' kedalam. Aku melumuri tanganku dengan saliva dan menggengam 'kebanggaanmu' agar bisa masuk dengan mudah.

Tapi itu sama sekali tidak membantu, 'kuncup mahkotaku' begitu sempit, aku juga merasa kesakitan walau baru seperempat.

"Aaakkhh! Nnhh... Sa..sakit..." Dengan satu hentakan, 'kebanggaanmu' akhirnya dapat tertanam sempurna di dalam.

Sakit tak terkira.. Sakitnya melebihi saat jari-jari rampingmu menembus.

Bulir-bulir bening muncul di mataku, tapi kau segera menciumku untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di bagian bawah.

Setelah ku merasa tenang kau menatap mata hijauku, seolah meminta izin padaku agar segera memulainya.

Aku mengangguk lemah, rasa sakit masih menyertaiku, yah..kira-kira seperti ada sesuatu yang robek dan luka di dalam.

Kau mengeluarkan 'kebanggaanmu' hingga tersisa sedikit, lalu memasukkannya lagi secara perlahan, sangat pelan.. Ku pejamkan mataku untuk menahan rasa perih dan tanpa melepaskan ciumanmu.

Memundurkan lalu memajukannya.. Tahap pertama dilakukan secara pelan seirama. Selanjutnya, tanpa kuminta kau melakukannya dengan tempo sedang..

"Nnhh.. Ahhh... Le..lebih cepat.. Nnghh..." Kau mempercepat gerakan 'kebanggaanmu' di dalam.

Kini, rasa sakit segera tergantikan dengan rasa nikmat yang sama sekali belum pernah kurasakan..

Kualunkan desahan kenikmatanku dalam pejaman mata. Kau benar-benar membuatku kini lupa dimana tempatku berpijak, seakan-akan kau mengajakku terbang hingga surga.

Kau mengubah posisimu, menyuruhku untuk berbalik badan dan menunduk dengan kedua lutut dan kedua tangan menahan badan.

Ternyata dengan posisi seperti ini, lebih nikmat daripada sebelumnya.

Tak lama, rasanya seperti ada yang ingin keluar, kenikmatan kini kurasakan sudah sampai batasnya, kau menghujam 'titik kenikmatanku' lebih dalam serta memainkan 'kebanggaanku' dengan cepat. Ku genggam erat sprai kasur putihku, berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan keluarlah sebuah cairan putih kekuning-kuningan yang kental dari 'kebanggaanku' dan membasahi tangan putihmu.

Kini ku terkulai lemas dengan posisi tengkurap. Berusaha mengatur deru nafas yang tidak beraturan.

Baru saja ku membuka mata, sebuah kenikmatan menimpa diriku lagi.

Tapi tubuhku kini lemas, kau tidak menyerah sebelum mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

Kau menciumku, memainkan 'kebanggaanku'. Atas perlakuanmu itu kau berhasil membuat gairah yang terpendam kini bangkit kembali.

Desahan-desahan mengalun dari mulutku, membantumu tuk mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

Kau menghujam lebih dalam 'titik kenikmatanku' dengan keras..

"Anghh! Nnhh...ma...matt..a..aku mau..keluarr..aaahhh!"

Seiring dengan teriakanku dan teriakanmu, bersamaan pula dengan keluarnya cairan putih kekuning-kuningan yang kental dariku dan dari dirimu. Kukeluarkan di atas perutmu sedangkan kau mengeluarkannya di dada.

"Hh...hh... _Aishiteru_...mell..."

Satu kata yang keluar dari mulutmu.

Satu kata yang membuatku bahagia.

Satu kata...satu kata yang membuatku merindukanmu.

Dalam lelah ini ku selalu mengenang dirimu..

Tapi..jika kau terus menempel dari pikiranku, aku serasa berada dalam siksaan hati..

Bisakah? Bisakah aku melupakanmu? Dapatkah?

**.**

.

.

  
Sang mentari telah muncul dari balik tirai.

Hembusan angin lembut membelai embun yang melekat pada daun.

Burung-burung bernyanyi, membangunkan diriku yang tertidur lelap.

Kubukan perlahan dengan berat mata hijauku.

Kulihat seberkas sinar hangat masuk melalui celah jendela.

Pagi.. Ya..pagi hari telah tiba..

Aku tertidur sedari sore hari menjelang pagi datang kembali.

Aku terkejut mendapati diriku telah terbungkus oleh pakaianku..siapa? Siapa yang memakaikannya? Apakah orang-orang dirumah?

Ku menoleh kesana kemari, mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kamar, berharap dapat menemukan sosok dirimu tapi tidak ada..

Kau hilang... Kau pergi...

Begitu kulihat bolu dengan lilin hitam, lilin hitam itu telah padam..

Ya..padam... Kau menghilang... Lagi-lagi..

Berusaha menahan bulir-bulir bening keluar.. Sama seperti berusaha menahanmu tuk pergi...

Akhirnya, bulir-bulir bening meleleh jatuh, tak dapat kutahan.. Sama seperti dirimu, aku tak dapat menahanmu hingga kini kau telah lenyap lagi..

Tapi..kali ini...kau lenyap meninggalkan sebuah tanda cinta yang kau berikan padaku..

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, dimanapun aku berada.. Dan, janjilah jangan menangis lagi" kata-kata itu bergema di telingaku.

Ya...aku janji...

Aku diam termangu menatap lilin hitam yang berdiri kokoh itu.

Belajar.. Ya..aku harus belajar agar bisa melupakanmu..

Masih tidak percaya, sebuah lilin hitam dapat mengabulkan permohonan besar itu.

"Sekarang kau telah mendapatkan permohonanmu terkabul.. Jadi, janganlah menangis.. Aku Dewi yang benci melihat pemuda sepertimu menangis.." Perempuan pirang itu juga lenyap.

Dewi? Apakah dia Dewi yang diutus untuk menghiburku?

Entahlah, sepertinya ya…

Kini, hati ini menjadi lebih tenang dan terasa luas..

Ingin rasanya berteriak kencang dan tersenyum lebar.

Sebenarnya permohonanku bukanlah agar aku dapat melihat sosokmu lagi, melainkan agar kau dapat mendengarku mengatakan semua hal yang belum sempat tersampaikan kepadamu. Hanya itu... Dan... Permohonanku terkabul sampai ku dapat memelukmu bahkan lebih, itu merupakan sebuah hal yang sungguh diluar dugaan.

Ternyata Tuhan masih peduli denganku ini diantara orang-orang busuk yang hidup dengan ego mereka.

Perpisahan denganmu kali ini berbeda, aku tidak bersedih lagi dan tidak akan pernah...

Ternyata, tirai kenangan tentang dirimu tak harus kurobek, cukup ku simpan rapat dalam hati, sama seperti cintamu, kusimpan rapat dan...cinta ini akan abadi selamanya.

Kini ku akan belajar hidup tanpa matahari, tapi akan kucoba hidup dari setitik cinta yang kau titipkan padaku.

**.**

  
Kehilangan seseorang yang amat berharga, bukan berarti harus menangis dan meratapinya setiap saat.. Cukup segelintir doa dan kerelaan yang besar untuk melepasnya..

Karena toh kita juga nantinya akan pergi ke dunia kedua dimana ada kehidupan abadi yang damai..

**Fin**

Owari

  
**Uoooo... Lebay yaa? Jelek? Aaa.. Iyalahh, soalnya ini fic oneshoot dadakan yang kubuat begitu selesai melihat **_**Mv **_**2ne1 XD dalam sekitar 1 1/2 jam langsung jadi.. =="**

Gimana Nay-senpai a.k.a Sasukiss-senpai?

**Aku buat dengan sepenuh tenaga, penuh penghayatan, sampai bercucuran keringat dan darah(?).**

**Uhh.. Gomennasai, bananyak typo nihh… soalnya Nami baru pertama kali buat soft lemon mace mini, awalnya agak kesusahan buat kata-katanya… Biasanya hard lemon sih.. -gampared-**

**Ah tapi yasudahlah, semoga Sasukiss-senpai menyukainya.. ^^**

**Yoshh akhir kata…**

**Ladies and Gentelman, please klik the button marked "RIVEW" as filler spirit for author -contoh bahasa inggris yang ngaco-**

**Kritik, Saran, author terima.. ^^ Yang mau FLAME boleh but no FLAME about the pairing..**

**See You..**


End file.
